Hermione Granger's wand
The wand of Hermione Granger was 10¾" vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone She shared it with Harry Potter for a time after his wand was damaged during their search for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. It was confiscated by Snatchers in 1998,though Hermione recovered it . History Purchase and Use Hermione presumably obtained her wand from Mr. Ollivander when she was eleven years old, shortly before beginning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. .]] In 1996, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Neville Longbottom temporarily used Hermione's wand after his wand was broken, and Hermione was incapacitated by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov. His nose was also broken, making it difficult for him to articulate spells. At one point in the battle, when Walden Macnair grabbed Harry Potter by the throat, Neville jabbed him in the eye through his mask with Hermione's wand, making him scream and release Harry. After the battle, Neville returned Hermione's wand to her and purchased a new wand for himself.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix In December 1997, Hermione had to share her wand with Harry Potter for a time after his wand was broken by the Blasting Curse she used to defend him from Nagini when the snake attacked them in Godric's Hollow. He was still holding it when Ron Weasley returned to them, fortunately for Ron, as Harry used it to place a Shield Charm between Ron and a furious Hermione. During his absence, Ron had taken a blackthorn wand from Snatchers that Harry was subsequently able to use.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Confiscation Hermione's wand was confiscated by Snatchers in the spring of 1998 when she, Harry, and Ron were caught after Harry accidentally broke the Taboo curse by saying Voldemort's name. Hermione subsequently used Bellatrix Lestrange's 12¾" walnut and dragon heartstring wand, which Harry grabbed during their escape from Malfoy Manor. Hermione disliked having to use Bellatrix's wand, partly because she did not win it herself, making it more difficult to use, and partly because it was the wand Bellatrix had used to torture Neville Longbottom's parents and to kill Sirius Black. However, she was forced to use it. This caused a problem when she, Harry, and Ron later broke in to Gringotts Wizarding Bank with Hermione impersonating Bellatrix by consuming Polyjuice Potion. The goblins asked Hermione to see her wand as identification before she could enter the Lestrange family's vault, but Bellatrix had already warned them that her wand had been stolen. Harry was forced to use the Imperius Curse to ensure that Hermione was allowed in. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione duelled Bellatrix alongside Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, holding her own in spite of being hampered by using the witch's own wand against her. It is unknown if Hermione managed to get her original wand back after the end of the Second Wizarding War. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling used a Celtic calendar to assign Hermione's wand wood based on her date of birth, as vine corresponds to those born between September 2 and September 29. She did the same for Harry's wand and Ron's wand, as "a hidden connection" between the three friends."Extra Stuff: Wands" at J.K. Rowling's Official Site *In the Celtic tree calendar, the vine is a symbol of passionate emotions in each extreme -- both happiness and wrath. It was connected to the autumn equinox, when there are equal hours of darkness and light, and thus to balance, as well as to the harvest, a time of growth and achieving goals.About.com: The Celtic Tree Calender *In the Harry Potter films, Hermione's wand has a vine design from the third film onwards. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references Granger, Hermione Category:Hermione Granger's possessions